


all we will be

by bromanceorromance



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Regina can do wandless magic her first day at Hogwarts. Emma didn't even know magic existed before Hogwarts. Eventually, Emma convinces Regina to teach her everything she knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awhitefairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/gifts).



"Nobody _wants_ to be in Hufflepuff, though. It's like the house of leftovers!" The mousy boy gains enthusiasm as the first-years turn to listen. "It's for kids who aren't _smart_ enough for Ravenclaw or _brave_ enough for Gryffindor or _mean_ enough for Slytherin. Whose ever heard of a famous Hufflepuff? They're all worthless - " 

"Excuse me," Regina steps forward, cutting off the boy's tirade. "My father was a Hufflepuff." 

"Yeah? I bet he's a really _nice_ guy," the boy shoots back. Laughter from the crowd encourages him on. "What does he do? Work in a shop?" 

"He works at St. Mungo's, actually," she replies. The students shiver as a chill runs through the room. 

"As what? A janitor?" 

The echo of the slap resounds through the hall and the boy's head snaps to one side with the force of it. They all take a step back as they come to realize that Regina didn't move an inch. Her magic sizzles around her and no one makes a move. 

"Mills?" A portly older man asks. Everyone jumps at finding a professor suddenly in their midst. 

"Yes, sir," Regina replies, refusing to cower despite the way her heart attempts to jump from her chest. She'd never heard of anyone being expelled their first day at Hogwarts – and her father would be so disappointed. 

"Yes, yes." The professor smiles, looking like she'd just handed him the final chocolate frog card to complete his collection. "Your father did tell me... Well, come along, first-years! Time to be sorted. Just line up. Single file; that's right." He steps over to take Regina's small hand in his own. "Professor Slughorn, dear. I do look forward to having you in class," he murmurs. He strides back to the front of the line. "I'll lead you all to the front of the hall where you'll wait to be sorted. I'll call you up – one by one – and you'll sit down, place the hat on your head, and you'll be sorted. Quite simple, really. Then you'll join your housemates for dinner." 

The group shuffles around, nervous and unsure how to take this smiling man who didn't even chastise Regina for using magic against another student. 

Regina can hear the whispers of awe and terror. None of them understand how she's already able to control her magic. None of them have ever heard of an eleven-year-old being able to do wandless magic. _Except Voldemort_ , the whisper ripples through the crowd. 

Professor Slughorn leads them to the front of the hall and the sorting hat sings it's little poem, but Regina doesn't hear it. There's a boy not far from where she's standing that seems to sparkle. He's not listening to the sorting hat either. He's not even looking at the front of the hall. His silverware is dueling with another set across the table. It takes Regina a few moments to spot the girl's eyes that are darting between the hat and the table in front of her. The boy's silverware wins just before "Mills, Regina" is called to the stool. 

Regina jumps at the sound of her name, but quickly walks up to the stool. A dark-haired boy sitting close to the front winks at her just before the sorting hat falls over her eyes. 

 _Hmmm, loyalty to those close to you_ , a little voice murmurs in her ear. _Not a bad mind. Driven. And a thirst for knowledge... Better make it RAVENCLAW_. Her house is announced to the hall. 

She pulls the hat off her head and hands it back to Professor Slughorn who looks slightly disappointed. The Ravenclaw table cheers and stomps until she's seated. 

"Congratulations." 

"Welcome to Ravenclaw!" 

Greetings surround her for a moment before the sorting continues. 

"Nott, Abigail." 

 

\--------

 

"Regina, did you see the notice for dueling club?" 

Regina looks up from her Astronomy essay. "What notice?" 

"Professor Longbottom is assisting this year!" Marley exclaims. "He fought You-Know-Who himself you know." 

Regina tries not to roll her eyes. "Isn't dueling a bit of an antiquated practice? When will we ever need to actually _duel_ someone?" 

"I thought you'd signed up," Marley asks, confused. "I saw your name on the list." 

"Yes, I am. My father think it'll be good for me." 

Marley sits down next to her. "It _will_ be good for you. For us. We'll get to see Longbottom even more often. He's so dreamy. And still single, you know." 

Regina laughs. "And he's going to date a student that's half his age?" 

 

\---- 

 

"This is your first time dueling?" Rumple exclaims, struggling to his feet. 

Regina shrugs. "Doesn't seem that hard." 

"You must've had lessons before now. You're only a second year! How do you even know all these defensive spells?" 

"I'm a quick study." 

Rumple studies her carefully. "You would've been a great Slytherin." 

Regina smiles. "I'm happy where I am." 

 

\----

 

The news that she was a witch had come as quite a shock to Emma. Professor Hale had arrived at the orphanage early one morning with a letter that would change her life. 

Her books, robes, and trunk were all secondhand – the school's scholarship fund only covered so much – but her wand was brand new. She'd saved all she could to get one brand new, wandering into Diagon Alley on her own just days ago to visit Stilinski's to have a wand choose her. 

Emma met Sam and Ruby on the train and quickly became good friends. Sam's brother was a few years older, a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and had already promised to show Sam all the secret passageways. Emma couldn't help but be a tad jealous of the siblings' relationship, even just hearing it from Sam's side. 

She gaped at the ceiling of the Great Hall and almost ran into the girl walking in front of her. They line up to be sorted and Emma looks around in awe. Ruby gets sorted first – _Gryffindor –_ and rushes over to the table of red and gold. She saves a seat on each side of her for Emma and Sam and shoots them both a thumbs up. 

"Swan, Emma." 

She tries not to shake from the nerves as she steps forward. Her gaze dances around the great hall as she took her place on the stool. Ruby gave her an encouraging thumbs up; a handsome dark-haired boy winks at her from another table; and a pretty girl barely glances up from the book propped in front of her. 

The hat drops over her eyes and she wishes she were braver.  

 _Determined, I see. Brave. Loyal. Let's make it_ GRYFFINDOR! 

Professor Slughorn removes the hat from her head and she darts to her place next to Ruby.  

They squeal and hug and anxiously await Sam's sorting. He's the last one to be sorted and looks more and more nervous as students disappear from his side. 

"Winchester, Sam." 

Ruby and Emma cross their fingers as the hat is placed on his head. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

The girls sigh and wave as Sam sits at the Ravenclaw table next to the girl with a book propped in front of her – actually, Emma takes the time to study the table more and there's more than one student with a book out. Regardless, the pretty girl that had caught Emma's attention looks up from her book to offer a friendly greeting to the young boy. 

"Nothing wrong with having friends in different houses," an older Gryffindor assures them from across the table. "Sammy won't dump you because you're in Gryffindor." 

Ruby quirks an eyebrow at him.  

He smirks and offer a hand. "Dean. Dean Winchester. Sammy's my little brother." 

 

\--- 

 

"Who is that?" Emma asks Sam. 

"Oh, that's Regina. She's a third-year." 

"Regina _Mills_? The one that can already do wandless magic?" 

Sam chuckles. "That's the one. Half our house is scared of her." 

 

\---

 

"First Hogsmeade weekend!" Ruby squeals, clapping her hands. "I think we should hit up Weasley's first." 

Emma nods. "I just want to make it to Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer." 

Sam joins them at the Gryffindor table a moment later. "I need to get some ink and stuff in town." 

 

\--- 

 

"C'mon," Rachel insists. "I know you love the stationery store. Didn't you say you needed a new quill?" 

They bump into a couple of third-years inside the door. Regina starts to apologize and then realizes she knows one of them. 

"How'd your Charms essay turn out, Sam?" She asks. 

The blonde with him just stares, mouth slightly gaping. It's as if she's walked into a member of The Wailing Witches. 

"Livingston said I did okay," Sam replies. "She still thinks I need tutoring though," he apologizes. 

Regina nods. "Guess I'll see you Wednesday, then." 

"Enjoying Hogsmeade?" Rachel cuts in to ask. 

Sam smiles, shy. "Yeah, it's great." 

Regina shoots the blonde a small glare, irritated that she's still staring. Sam notices and elbows her.  

She snaps out of it, plastering a not-quite-genuine smile across her face. "Yeah, we already stopped at Weasley's and we're heading to the Three Broomsticks after Sam and Ruby get done here." 

Regina waits for the girl to offer her name or for Sam to introduce them, but they just exchange an awkward look. She offers her hand. "Sorry, I don't believe I caught your name." 

The blonde blushes. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan." 

 _Pretty name for a pretty girl_ , a little voice in Regina's head betrays her. She shakes the thought away. "I'm Regina. This is Rachel." She turns to introduce her friend and realizes that she's looking at Sam like he's that butterbeer she's so thirsty for. The poor third-year doesn't seem to know what to do, shuffling his feet and shooting his friend pleading looks as the older girl refuses to look away. 

"Would you like to join us? At Three Broomsticks?" Emma offers. Sam stomps on her foot for the suggestion, but Emma just grins. 

"We'd love to," Rachel immediately agrees, eyes never leaving Sam. 

 

 

A half hour later, Regina finds herself stuck between Rachel and Marley with a butterbeer in front of her. 

"I can't believe you've got a thing for little Sammy Winchester," Marley hisses. 

"He's only two years younger than us," Rachel mutters. 

"I thought he was dating one of those Gryffindors he's always hanging out with." 

Their conversation halts as Sam and 'those Gryffindors' sit down across from them. 

"Sorry, Ruby wouldn't stop flirting with the salesgirl," Sam mumbles, refusing to look at Rachel. 

Emma chuckles. "At least she scored a discount on all our stuff." 

Marley laughs. "You enjoying Hogsmeade? Lucky to have such good weather for your first weekend out, ours was pouring rain." 

 

 

Emma sighs. "Killian, I have no interest in a relationship of any kind right now. As I have told you many many times." 

Regina studies the exchange carefully. Killian had sent drinks to their table until the girl had finally turned to face him. Emma's giving off all the signs of being disinterested in the fourth-year, but her friends' looks were telling another story. 

"C'mon, doll," he insists. "I'm not proposing marriage, here." 

His friends laugh and Emma's back stiffens. "Just drop it. Your ego will surely survive being rejected." She turns back to their table and takes a sip of her drink. 

They're silent until Marley finally speaks - "He is really cute. Why don't you give him a shot?" - and Regina wants to shove her foot in her friend's mouth. 

"It's the 21st century, if you hadn't heard, and girls _are_ allowed to say 'no'." Emma's voice casts a chill over the table before she stand to leave. 

"Aw, c'mon, Em," Sam protests. 

"Everyone knows you'd make a cute couple," Ruby says. 

Emma glares at her and then leaves without another word. 

 

 ---

 

"Mills, pair up with Swan," Professor Longbottom orders. "She may give you a bit more of a challenge, Mills." 

Emma flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder as she strides over to face Regina. 

"Hello, Emma," Regina calmly greets her. 

Emma smiles. "Ready?" 

She nods and they both step forward to bow. 

The Gryffindor holds her own for maybe ninety seconds before Regina strikes her with a jelly legs jinx. 

"Not bad," Regina compliments, silently performing the counter-jinx. 

Emma struggles to catch her breath as Killian steps over to help her to her feet. 

"Bravo, love. Holding your own against the evil queen." 

Emma's gaze darts to Regina and back. "Don't call her that." 

Killian laughs. "She revels in the title." 

"Are we going again or what?" Regina demands. 

"You better go," Emma tells Killian.  

He mockingly bows to Regina and returns to his dueling partner. 

Emma gets defeated four more times over the next ten minutes, but she manages to knock Regina down once, even if Regina had retaliated without blinking. 

"Can't you duel without your wand?" Emma asks. 

Regina looks up at her, surprised. "Professor Livingston doesn't permit me to practice with fellow students without a wand." 

"What if a student volunteered? And maybe she wouldn't have to know?" 

 

\--- 

 

" _Concentrate_ ," Regina orders. " _Think_ the incantation. _Focus_ your magic. And _don't speak_. It's _not_ that hard!" 

Emma glares but nods to continue. 

"Ready... and..." Regina whips her wand around, silently shooting a jinx at the younger girl. 

" _Incendio_ ," Emma whispers, lips barely moving. She blocks Regina's jinx without a word. 

Regina waves the fire away before her robes can ignite. " _Silently_ , Swan. Whispering is not silent!" 

"I'm _trying_ , Regina!" 

"You can do better than this, Swan. You just need to _focus._ Stop daydreaming about your precious Killian and _focus._ " 

"He's not _my_ anything," Emma insists. 

Regina smirks. "Excuse me. I just assumed with the way you two were kissing in the hallway - " 

Her words are cut off as Emma's magic darts out to silence her. She strides forward, raising her wand to Regina's throat. 

" _Don't_ talk about what you don't understand," Emma hisses. She mutters a spell under her breath and Regina's arms are trapped behind her back in invisible handcuffs. 

Emma can't help noticing the way Regina's eyes sparkle, despite being trapped – helpless. 

Or not so helpless – Emma's suddenly knocked onto her back as Regina's foot swipes around to catch her in the knees. She stands over the younger girl, smirking. 

 

\--- 

 

Magic is heavy in the air. Lights and sparks darting every which way through the room. 

"I've got – a match – tonight," Emma reminds her. "Try not – to – leave any – lasting – damage." Her wand swipes and slashes before her, countering every move Regina makes. 

Regina smirks. "Worried Ravenclaw might win? Want some excuse to blame it on someone else? - Not happening. We'll beat you fair and – square." Regina flies backwards a few feet, landing on her back. She groans, frustrated. 

Emma appears above her. "Wanna call it a day?" She grins. 

Regina glares. "You wish." 

 

\--- 

 

"I need to be your date tonight," Emma demands. 

Regina's heart skips a beat. "Excuse me?" 

"Slug Club's Christmas party," Emma reminds her. "I need to get in." 

She quirks an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. "And why would I help you?" 

Emma swallows. "It's about my parents, Regina. I think Gold knows something. He's – well, he's leaving tomorrow for break and he's _always_ at these Slug Club things." 

"I thought your parents were dead," Regina replies, unimpressed. 

"C'mon, Regina. I _know_ you never take a date, so it's not like I'm inconveniencing you." 

Regina purses her lips, waiting. 

"I will get down on my knees and be if I have to, Regina." 

The older girl smirks, crossing her arms. 

"Okay, maybe I don't want to be, but - " 

"Emma!" Sam's voice calls down the hall. 

Emma turns and waves for him to wait. "Regina, _please_." 

"Meet me outside the common room at seven," she replies before turning and walking away. 

 

\--- 

 

"You look nice," Emma compliments. 

Regina ignores the way every passing Ravenclaw is looking at them. "Party's upstairs," she replies, shortly. 

They walk in silence a few minutes before Emma speaks again, "You're going home for Christmas?" 

Regina nods. "You're staying?" 

"Nowhere to go," she reminds her. 

Another awkward silence passes. 

"You don't know _anything_ about your parents?" Regina asks. "I'd assumed they were Muggles since you were at a Muggle orphanage." 

Emma bites her lip, thoughtful. "That's what I'd assumed," she replies after a moment. "But I still would like to know what happened to them. I started looking into it over the summer..." 

"And?" Regina prods as Emma gets lost in her thoughts for a moment. 

"Haven't found anything. I was found wrapped in a blanket in the middle of nowhere. No one came forward to claim me." 

"And what does Gold have to do with all this?" 

"Just something he said earlier today. Made it sound like he knew my mother." 

 

\--- 

 

"It's like they've never seen a pair of lesbians before," Regina mutters. 

Emma laughs. "I think it has more to do with Her Majesty having a date at all." 

Regina rolls her eyes. "My father told me to view these events as a chance to make connections. Bringing a date forces me to spend all my time only connecting with one person." 

"And I thought parties were supposed to be fun," Emma replies, sarcastically. 

Regina glares at her, but Emma just grins. 

"Aren't you supposed to be here to talk to Gold?" Regina asks, annoyed. 

"Not enjoying my charming company?" Emma chuckles. "No worries. I'm going." 

 

\--- 

 

"Where are you going?" Emma asks, reaching out to stop Regina from exiting. 

"To bed," Regina replies, shrugging off Emma's hand. "I've got an early morning tomorrow." 

"But the party's not over - " 

"I got you in the door. Why do you care if I leave?"  

Emma's face flickers with disappointment. 

"Look who got caught under the mistletoe!" A voice rings out across the room. 

Emma and Regina's gazes dart up to see it hanging above the doorway their standing in. 

Regina's eyes widen as she looks over at her date. "It's – It's a stupid tradition," she insists, cheeks flushing with color faster than she can speak. "We don't have to - " 

"It's just a little Christmas fun," Emma replies, tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

"But – This isn't a real date – I mean - " 

"If you _really_ can't stand the idea, we don't have to," Emma concedes. "But I want to." 

Regina's gaze darts down to Emma's lips. She lifts her hand to place it at the curve of Emma's neck, slowly leaning forward to press their lips together. 

Emma's eyes drop closed at the last possible moment. Her hands settle at Regina's hips, hoping the feel of the soft material might ground her – make this real. 

Regina pulls away when she hears the party gasp and then an eery silence. She assumes she feels flushed from the kiss, but then she sees that everyone else's cheeks are pink; the ice sculpture that sat in the middle of the room a few moments before if nothing but a puddle; and everyone is staring at her. 

"What just - " Emma whispers. 

Regina doesn't reply, just turns and leaves. 

"Imagine being a sixth year with no control." 

"She probably did it on purpose." 

"Who knew Her Majesty possessed hormones?" 

The voices continue as Emma rolls her eyes and follows her date. 

"I can't do that again," Regina says when Emma catches up with her. 

"What? Take a date to a party?" Emma teases. 

Regina glares at her. "I can't lose control. Not like that." 

"Practice makes perfect." Emma's voice lilts in amusement. 

"I don't need any distractions." 

"I'm not a distraction," Emma insists. "I'm your dueling partner. I'm your protégé. I'm your _friend_ \- " 

"And that's all we will be." 

"Regina - " 

But she doesn't get the chance to argue as Regina disappears down the hall and into her common room. 


	2. Chapter 2

The news of Henry Mills' death sweeps through Hogwarts on the last day of Christmas break. The story of how and why vary – from acquiring a rare disease during his rounds at St. Mungo's to Regina's criminal mother escaping Azkaban to murder him. 

Regina arrives back at school to too many questions and more pitying glances than she's ever care to receive. 

 

\--- 

 

"Sorry about your - " Emma starts to tell her during their private dueling sessions. 

Regina cuts her off with a wave of her hand – the mute spell knocking Emma back a few feet. 

Emma doesn't even get angry, just looks at Regina like she's the most fragile thing she's ever seen. 

Regina knocks her off her feet without a word. Her magic cackles through the air and Emma just looks at her – not a trace of fear in her eyes. 

She calmly casts a shield up as Regina starts flinging things about the room. A vase shatters against the wall; the books that line the shelves come flying through the air towards Emma, ripping themselves to shreds when they can't penetrate her shield; the fire roars up, igniting everything nearby. Emma stands and ignores the way items are bouncing off the shield protecting her as she steps forward to Regina. Her hand barely touches the older girl's arm before Regina is shoving her away. Back, back she pushes her all the way into the wall. Regina can hardly believe this girl is still fearless with her close enough that they're sharing the same breath. Emma's gaze drops down to Regina's lips and Regina's breath catches. Emma's lips curl up into a tiny smile and something warm buzzes inside Regina chest.  

Emma's eyes say a lot of things that her voice can't, but Regina just wants everything to stop. Everything's confusing and frustrating and _sad_ and Regina suddenly realizes there's only one thing she wants that she can have at this moment. There's nothing to be done about ninety-nine percent of her problems, but at this moment she could forget it all. She's kissed this girl before and all her worries had disappeared. 

Emma studies her face as all these thoughts fly through her mind. There's nothing to say, even if she could speak.  

Regina leans in, eyes darting between the her lips and her eyes as she wonders if she wants Emma to stop her or not. 

Emma wouldn't dream of stopping her. She's wanted to help since she heard the news and she's wanted this since – she can't remember when this started. It seems to have been somewhere between the first time she saw her and that Hogsmeade trip where they finally met. It was never something she actively wanted until Christmas, though. That kiss under the mistletoe, Emma would love to repeat that at every opportunity. 

Their lips meet and Regina's mind clears for the first time since her father's death. Her hands settle at Emma's waist, pressing her into the wall, refusing to let her escape. Emma sighs and Regina focuses all of her energy into kissing this girl as thoroughly as she can for as long as she can. She counters the mute spell after a few moments, needing to hear every sound she might make.  

Emma's wand emits a few sparks just before she drops it to the ground and slips her fingers into Regina's dark hair. 

 

\--- 

 

It's days before Regina speaks about the loss of her father. She meets with Emma almost every night – dueling until she can't keep her hands off the other girl any longer. 

"I think he would've liked you," she says when Emma manages to levitate a feather for the first time without a wand. 

Emma chuckles. "I hope so." 

They move on with practicing wandless magic. 

Regina finds it easier over the next few weeks to drop her father into conversation between them. Emma doesn't pry and when Regina gets a little choked up, Emma always breaks the tension with a lame joke or a kiss. 

Kissing's easy for them now. Defining their relationship isn't talked about and they wait long enough that it becomes awkward to mention. 

 

\--- 

 

"So you two are dating now?" Ruby asks one evening in the Gryffindor common room. 

"We haven't actually been on a date?" 

"But you're snogging every - " 

"I know," Emma hisses. "We haven't really talked about it. I don't know if she really wants everyone to know." 

 

\--- 

 

"Arrangements are being made for you to live with the Golds this summer, Ms. Mills," Professor Slughorn informs her. "They got along well with your father and their son will be graduating this spring. Young Mr. Gold thinks quite highly of you, I'm told." 

Regina nods, knowing how Gold's parents have wanted them to marry after Hogwarts. She and Rumple had long ago decided they'd never grant their parents' wishes. 

"I'm sure they'd allow you to have a friend visit. Perhaps the charming Ms. Swan?" 

Regina can't help a small smile at his knowing gaze. 

 

\--- 

 

"Okay, students get marked down for Hogwarts as soon as they show magical ability, right?" 

Regina nods. "Usually, yeah." 

"And there are documents like birth records and such that would be protected by magic and pretty much indestructible?" Emma continues. 

"Regina shakes her head. "Some witches and wizards are still paranoid from the days of Voldemort. Especially if there are Muggle parents involved. Births only get recorded if the parents submit the papers. That's how kids usually get down for Hogwarts. Muggleborns are just an exception. They're found because they're performing magic in Muggle areas." 

"So if my parents didn't file the papers, there's no hope of tracking them down?" Emma sighs. 

"I didn't say that. Tell me again what Gold told you." 

 

\--- 

 

"Come stay with me this summer," Regina requests. "It's a mansion. Lots of places to disappear to." 

Emma leans in and kisses her. "I don't think Gold will go for it." 

"Leave Gold to me." 

 

\--- 

 

"C'mon, Em," Regina protests. "Don't be like that." 

"Like what?" Emma snaps. "Like I want to know everything about you? Like I _care_  about you?" 

"I'm _fine_ ," she insists. 

"You need to talk about her. She's the only family you have left." 

"No. I don't have any family. I don't _need_  anyone but _you_." 

Emma stops, surprised. "Regina, I - " 

"Are you two done fighting?" Sam's voice calls. "Because I'd like to make it to Charms on time, Em." 

 

Emma doesn't get the chance to talk to Regina again until after dinner that night. Regina's supposed to be meeting Sam in the library for a tutoring session, so Emma walks with him up the stairs. 

"Did you get that Transfiguration essay done?" Emma asks. 

"Yeah," Sam replies, pulling it out of his bag to hand to her. "Just be careful not to - " 

"Copy it word-for-word. Yeah, I _know._ " Emma laughs.  

Regina's already waiting at a table in the back when they reach the library. 

"I'm not staying," Emma promises before Regina can say anything. She walks around the table to press a quick kiss to Regina's lips. "Come stay in my room tonight?" She whispers. 

Regina looks hesitant, like she's expecting Emma to start yelling again as soon as they're alone. 

Emma smirks. "Not to talk." 

Regina blushes slightly, but nods.  

Emma kisses her again. "I love you, too," she murmurs, disappearing before Regina comprehends her words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading and thanks for all the comments/kudos/etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Arden!! Hope this lives up to any expectations you may have developed when I told you I was writing a fic for your birthday. :)


End file.
